Conventionally one example of equipment for casting that uses an automatic pouring machine comprises:                an apparatus for transporting frames that transports a plurality of molding frames in line;        an apparatus for transferring pouring boxes that attaches a pouring box to a molding frame;        a carriage for a ladle for pouring molten metal that carries a pouring ladle that pours the molten metal in the molding frame;        a holding furnace that holds the molten metal to be poured in the pouring ladle and that keeps it at a suitable temperature;        an apparatus for supplying alloy materials that supplies alloy materials to the pouring ladle; and        a device for control that controls each apparatus;        
wherein the carriage for the ladle for pouring molten metal is, for example, designed to have a function to do the rounds of moving from a position where it receives alloy materials from the apparatus for supplying alloy materials to a position where it receives the molten metal from the holding furnace, and then to a position where it pours the molten metal in the molding frames that are placed on the apparatus for transporting frames (for example, Patent Document 1).